Behind the Scenes
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: It's time for the "On the Scenes" Music Awards. Sonny is presenting an award....with CHAD! What will happen? Will there be Channy? Why am I asking these questions? READ AND REVIEW! One-shot


Sonny With A Chance

"Behind the Scenes"

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or its characters.

Sonny's POV

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"We're so good."

Another day, another fight. We were having one of our daily fine, fine, good, good fights again. He's more of a drama queen than Tawni. Yes, I called him a drama queen. He's actually more like a drama king. Every day, we bump into one another, and then we start fighting over nothing. So, after today's fight, I went back to my dressing room to get ready for rehearsal when I got another call. I bet it was Chad, calling to say good, but it wasn't him. When I picked up my phone, it didn't show his number. So I answered my phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bianca Di Angelo, with the "On the Scenes" Music Awards committee. I would like you to present the award for "Best Female Vocalist" this year. Would you like to?" Bianca asked. I was thrilled about this offer. It was almost impossible to turn it down.

"Sure! I would love too!" I said, almost shouting into my phone. I couldn't wait for the awards show.

"Great. See you on the red carpet at 7:00 p.m. this Saturday. I can't wait to see you there," she said. I hung up the phone. I was absolutely thrilled to be presenting an award for some of the best female singers of this generation. So I got dressed for rehearsal, and then I went to the commissary to get some fro-yo after rehearsal, but I guess I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, because then I bumped into a certain three-named jerkthrob.

"Hey, wat- Oh hey, Sonny," he said, like he was actually happy to see me. What does he want now?

"What do you want, Cooper?" I said with gritted teeth.

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm presenting an award for the "On the Scenes" Awards show. Jealous, Munroe?" he bragged. I did some quick thinking, and then I decided to tell him I'm presenting an award also.

"No, because _I'm_ also presenting an award. For "Best Female Vocalist", to be exact. Jealous, Cooper?" I retorted. Then he said something that I didn't expect to hear.

"Actually, so am I," he shot back. I didn't see that one coming.

"Oh my gosh," I thought. I just gagged at the thought of having to present an award, with _him._ This can't be good.

"Well then, I guess I can't wait. I just can't wait," I said, sarcasm practically dripping out of my voice.

"I can't wait either. See you Saturday," he said, and then he flashed me his famous smirk, then left the commissary. I had this strange feeling inside, and I don't know what it was, but I was looking forward to presenting an award with Chad.

(Saturday night, 6:30 p.m.)

I am so excited! It was finally Saturday night, the night of the awards show. I hoped I looked decent, I mean, Tawni had helped me get an outfit for tonight. I was wearing a beautiful black dress that went down past my knees, but not long enough to trip me. It was sleeveless, and I had the most beautiful diamond necklace and bright red lipstick on.

"I am _so _ecstatic about tonight!" I exclaimed. Not just because I was presenting an award, but I was also nominated because of my performance on _So Random!_

"We all know, Sonny, not just because you're presenting an award, but you're doing it with Cooper," Tawni said.

"What do you mean, Tawni? I don't like him," I lied, my voice getting high.

"Fine then. You keep telling yourself that," Tawni said. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. Then we arrived at Kodiak Theater, where the show was being held. We walked down the red carpet, signed autographs, and took pictures with the fans. Finally after all that commotion, we finally went inside to take our seats. You wouldn't believe who was the host: Kelly Clarkson. She was the best singer ever, well, at least to me. They had handed out awards, the celebrities gave their acceptance speeches, and then they announced the nominees for "Best Tween Vocalist." I was one of the nominees of course, along with other tweens, like Victoria Justice. I was so excited that my name would be called for the award. And, just as I predicted, they called my name for my performance on _So Random!_ I was literally crying tears of joy, so I walked on stage to accept my award, and then I started to speak. I've had my acceptance speech ready ever since I got to Hollywood. After that, I went backstage, since it was almost time to present the award for "Best Female Vocalist."

"Now presenting the award for "Best Female Vocalist", the stars of _So Random! _and_ Mackenzie Falls, _Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" said the announcer. Alright, it's show time. So we got on stage and walked up to the podium, arm in arm. As much as I hated him, I was beginning to enjoy this.

"Hi, everyone. It's me, Sonny Munroe," I cheerfully said.

"Hey, what's up people? It's the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper here!" he said. Man, sometimes he was so conceited.

"Really, Chad? Really? You know, not everyone agrees you're the greatest actor of our generation," I said. Everyone in the audience laughed, even my cast and the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast. I laughed as hard as I could. Chad just glared at me.

"Okay, moving on. So, the nominees for "Best Female Vocalist are….," he announced. We looked behind us to look at the nominees on the big screen. The nominees were Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, Carrie Underwood(she's awesome), and Miranda Lambert.

"And the winner is….," I announced, opening the envelope, "Rihanna!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean, I like her music, but I'm not a big fan of her. So she accepted her award and gave her acceptance speech. Chad and I snuck backstage so we could talk about what I said. Apparently, he wasn't too happy.

"Why did you say that about me? I am too the greatest actor of our generation!" he said, almost yelling.

"Sorry, it's just my general opinion of you," I replied, "I think I had better just let you blow off some steam." But he didn't let me go. In fact, he held on to my arm with a tight grip.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something," he whispered. He began to walk closer to me, but I just kept walking backwards until I accidentally hit the button that put everything that was going on backstage on the big screen. There must be a hidden camera somewhere back here.

"Chad, I suggest that you might want to back away," I suggested.

"Why?" he asked nervously.

"Because I just hit a button that puts everything going on back here on the big screen out front," I replied. Thankfully, the button didn't activate until 2 minutes later. That's when he did it. "Chad, really, I suggest that you back away," I suggested again. But he didn't listen. This was definitely not the typical Chad. Instead, he leaned closer to me.

"Sonny Munroe, I am totally in love with you," he whispered in my ear. Just then, a shiver went down my spine. Then that's when he did it. He leaned even closer, and then he kissed me. Not like he did with those other girls, but a real kiss. It was sweet, and I mean it was really sweet. I kissed him back. I ran my fingers through his soft, blonde hair. 15 seconds later, we pulled apart, desperate for air. All of a sudden, we heard an 'Awwwww' coming from the audience outside. Looks like we're officially a couple. After the awards show, we went home in the limo, but Chad insisted he take me home in his shiny black Porsche. So he did, and the ride home was awkwardly silent. I fell asleep in his car, so when we got to my apartment building, he lifted me out of his car, holding me bridal style. Once we were outside of my apartment door, he told me to wake up. So I woke up and he put me down.

"Thanks for an awesome evening, Chad," I whispered, since my mom was probably sleeping.

"You're welcome, Sonshine. Oh, and I believe this belongs to you," he said, handing me the award I had won earlier in the evening.

"Oh, thanks," I replied, "So I guess this means were a couple now."

"Yeah, I guess," he said, ending with a yawn, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, so see you tomorrow," I said. Then Chad gave me a kiss on my forehead and gave me a hug. You know, I admit I was just as nervous as I was excited, but with a guy like Chad, the nervousness in my stomach just melted away.

Did you guys like it? Please review. And if you're the first person to send me my 10th review for this story, you get a chance to be in my next story. I'm not sure what it'll be about, but I guarantee you there will be Channy. Thanks-Channy321


End file.
